Advantage
by KataHime
Summary: Gibbs left, Abby is miserable. Jen just wants her scientist back at work. Post-Hiatus, femslash, smut


**Advantage**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. _Another_ Hiatus fic. Well this idea wouldn't leave me alone. Enjoy**

_She can't say anything more than his name. His lips are soft against her cheek, his finger coming up to press gently against her lips, signaling her silence. She could make him stay; she knows she could. He knew it too. He gives her a look, and she feels her heart breaking. He couldn't do this. He'd just gotten his memory back. He wasn't allowed to leave._

"_Semper Fi."_

She wakes to loud knocking at the front door.

* * *

The first day after The Incident happened, she could understand Abby's reluctance to come into work. She'd given his team - DiNozzo's team - the day off as well to cope. The second day was a bit annoying, but she tried to understand. They were close, Abby and Jethro, and she could remember how often she would see Abby in the bullpen after a case. Her two calls to Abby's cell and house phone went unanswered, but she expected they would. The weekend passed quickly, and she hoped that meant Abby would be in first thing Monday morning. Her wishful thinking went unanswered, and she'd had enough; she had a full-time forensic scientist for a reason and paying for a temp was getting tiresome. The girl couldn't wallow in the loss forever.

It's barely 1900 hours when she arrived at Abby's apartment Monday evening. She knocked loudly, hoping that Abby was home; she hadn't seen her hot rod outside, but it may have been in the parking garage. She just hoped she wasn't out. She didn't have the time to go searching D.C. for her.

She shouldn't be here; anyone else would be better equipped to handle the girl. Such a silly way to refer to Abby, even in her head, she knew, as the _girl _was going to be 27 this year. She knocked again, just as loud or perhaps louder, and waited. One beat, two. Just as she turned to leave, she heard the door open.

It was clear that Abby had been crying; her eyes were red-rimmed, her hair lying flat and unwashed against her head. Her face is devoid of make-up, and she's in the same shirt and pants from the night of The Incident. She looked so lost and hurt, and something tugged at her heartstrings. She'd never looked more beautiful in this moment.

"Director," Her tone was dry, the vibrance and spark gone. She just looked so defeated.

"It's time to come back to work, Abby. It's been 5 days."

"I quit," Abby replied, moving to shut the door.

Her annoyance at the situation flared again, and this time, she wasn't having any of it. She wasn't doing this again. She slammed her palm against the closing door, following the scientist inside and shutting it behind her.

"Oh please, make yourself at home," Abby muttered sarcastically, resuming her position on the couch.

A couch she'd obviously been sleeping on, if the blankets and used tissues were to go by. To-go boxes littered the coffee table, along with numerous Caf-Pows.

"Abby, this is disgusting," Her nose wrinkled as she surveyed the room.

"Why are you still here? I quit, remember? Get out."

She rolled her eyes, making her way to the couch, "You're not quitting." She'd already had enough paperwork with Jethro, even if she hadn't _actually_ filed it under retirement. "Get up and get a shower. Change your clothes. Brush your teeth." A dark cloud settled over the Goth's face, and she couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in return as she stood in front of her, "Don't give me that look, Abigail."

"Don't call me that," Emerald eyes blazed with anger, and she couldn't help but feel the slightest bit victorious at getting a genuine reaction.

"Go," she commanded; she tried to be gentle about it, but it was clear that Abby needed a more authoritative approach.

The young woman deflated slightly, her eyes losing the angry spark, "He did that better," she muttered under her breath.

"Now." She continued, unfazed by the comment.

With a huff and a weak glare, Abby was up and moving towards her bathroom. She waited until she heard the water start running before surveying the mess again. She sighed softly and got to work.

* * *

When Abby peeked back into the room some 20 minutes later, dressed in a warm, fluffy robe, she leaned against the wall observing. Jen had already cleaned up the various take-out boxes and empty Caf-Pow cups; dishes were soaking in soapy water, and a couple windows were opened to let in the breeze; currently, Jen was working on remaking up the couch. Why was she doing all of this for her? She felt her eyes start to burn with unshed tears.

She wanted Gibbs. He'd left her his number, but she couldn't go through with calling him. It was for emergencies only, and even though it felt like her world was falling apart, it wasn't an emergency. That first night, she'd dreamt that her psycho-stalker ex had broken out of jail and was after her, and Gibbs' number kept going to voicemail. She'd woken in a cold sweat, reaching for her phone on instinct and dialing his house phone before realizing he wouldn't be there.

After that, she couldn't fall back asleep. Her bed was too warm, her coffin too encompassing. She'd barely moved from the couch in the last four days except to use the bathroom and get the take-out and Caf-Pows. She'd barely looked at her phone, though she was sure more than just the Director had called her.

"Abby," She blinked, realizing that during her inner musings, Jen had come from the side of the couch and stood in front of her. She felt her cheeks warm just slightly.

"Director." But that's all she could get out, her voice cracking.

"No more tears," Jen soothed quietly, any trace of anger from before gone as she wiped away the lone tear that trailed down her face, "I don't want to see you cry anymore, okay?" She nodded, sniffling slightly. Jen smiled, "Good. How about you put on some cooler nightclothes while I finish up here?"

With a small smile and nod, she went to do just that, leaving the redhead to clean. When she re-entered the room for the second time, dressed in a black and white tank top and a pair of black shorts, she noticed that Jen was finishing the dishes. She'd discarded her black blazer over the back of the couch, and her pale green dress-shirt was flattering, bringing out her eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm going to take out this trash and then I'll be back," Jen was saying, and she nodded dumbly, "Dumpster outback?" Again, she nodded, caught in a trance. She was screwed.

* * *

Thankful that Abby's apartment was on the second floor, she made the trip there and back in a matter of minutes. Still, she took her time on the trip back up, her thoughts muddled. It had been quite some time since she'd taken care of someone suffering from depression, and Abby was no different. The pulling away and lashing out were common attributes; she was used to that, even if it had taken her by surprise at first. She sighed, bringing her thoughts back to the present.

Abby was curled up on the couch when she made her way back into the apartment, and she sighed, sitting down next to her. Wordlessly, she picked up the discarded brush the woman had put on the coffee table, working on Abby's hair, brushing out the knots and drying it with a towel. She let the repetitive motions soothe the scientist, relishing in the feeling of Abby relaxing against her. This hadn't been the plan when she'd come here tonight, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

There were still a few things she needed to finish up, dishes to be put away, more cleaning to be done, but she supposed that could wait.

Her attraction to the scientist started when she'd first became Director, and so far, she had managed to push it aside. Now, it was getting harder; Abby was pressed so perfectly against her, and right now, she hated the desire pulsating through her. Abby was vulnerable, damn it.

She felt her face heat as Abby moved to sit on her lap, facing her, "Abby…"

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"Because I got sick of having to pay a temporary scientist when I have the best in the country," She reached out, cupping her cheek with a small, sad smile, "but also because I was worried about you. I hate seeing you sad."

Abby's eyes fluttered for a moment as she leaned into her palm, "I'm not sad now."

No, no she wasn't, but she was still vulnerable, still hurting, "Abby." Abby leaned closer, and she felt her heart skip a beat. _Shit, shit_, "Abby…"

"Jenny," Abby's voice was low as she brushed their lips together in a kiss.

Lips tingling, she kissed her back, just as softly. Abby whimpered into her mouth, and she reached out to steady her shaking body.

The couch was slightly cold as she leaned back, and she couldn't resist kissing her again as she followed her movements. She felt Abby trying to unbutton her shirt and couldn't bring herself to care. She should stop it, she mused to herself, but the way Abby's eyes lit up when she got her shirt unbuttoned had her hesitating. She didn't want to stop it, she realized. She wanted Abby to keep that look in her eyes.

* * *

Her phone alarm blared sometime around 0430, and she reached out her hand to find the device. Sometime last night, they had made it to Abby's bedroom, a feat in itself with all the steps they had to climb, and she'd made sure the Goth had fallen asleep sated. In this moment, however, she regretted the late night. She rolled back around to face the young woman as Abby stirred lightly, nuzzling up to her under the thin sheet. She still had another 20 minutes before she needed to be up, and she figured she could get coffee started. She started to rise from the bed when Abby let out a disgruntled sound, clutching her closer.

"Abby," she chuckled softly, "I have to get up."

Emerald eyes opened in the near darkness, "Not yet."

She smirked, not that Abby could see, and reached out, stroking her cheek, "Yes, time for me to get ready for work."

Abby leaned in closer, her breath warm against her lips, "Not yet."

It's like a magnetic pull that drew her to the woman, bringing her lips together in a gentle kiss. Abby scrambled closer, and she shuddered as the Goth settled back on top of her. She hadn't had morning sex this early since…

Abby yelped in surprise as she flipped them, a playful look in her eyes as she kissed her again. She still had 15 minutes before she had to be out of bed.

* * *

The months passed by quickly, and spring turned into a mild summer. Slowly, more and more of Abby's clothes ended up in a couple of Jen's unused drawers, and before either woman realized it, she was there more nights than at her apartment.

It's not long after the realization that Abby had essentially moved in that Jethro came back for good. She suspected that her lover was more hurt over him not calling first than him being back, no matter how much she'd hugged him in her lab.

If she was surprised by Abby initiating that night, she doesn't show it; instead she bucked into talented fingers as their mouths met in sloppy kisses. She sat astride Abby's lap, letting her lover use her body. It was a nice arrangement, letting Abby take control whenever she needed to get her emotions out. Many times, she'd woken sore and exhausted, but the content smile on her lover's face would wash it all away.

"Come on, let it out." She said, gasping as Abby pushed three fingers inside, but she adjusted her angle slightly to take them more easily, "_Abby_!" She kissed the scientist again, and Abby bit her lip before kissing back roughly. And while she loved Abby's innocent nature, it was nothing compared to the dominance the young woman rarely showed.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted what Abby was going to do next. Mood broken, the Goth pulled her hand away with a sheepish grin, always unsure of her dominance. She rolled her eyes with an amused smile, sliding off her with a kiss and looking for her robe. Whoever was outside was going to pay.

There was another _bong _from the doorbell before she managed a quick peek outside and opened the door. Jethro stood outside on the porch, an annoyed look on his face.

"It's one pep talk a week, Jethro," she joked as she stood aside to let him in.

He brushed past her without acknowledging her statement, Where's Abby?"

Briefly she considered playing dumb, but it was obvious he saw her car out front, "Upstairs," and because she was feeling a bit possessive, she added, "waiting for me."

He ran a hand through his hair as he paced briefly. Finally, he stopped and took a step towards her, "You're taking advantage of her."

Surprised by the accusation, but unwilling to let it show, she shot back, "Oh, am I now?"

"You're her boss."

"Not here I'm not."

"You just waited for me to leave to take advantage of her vulnerability."

Her anger flared up, "Four months ago, you left out of the blue, and she didn't come to work for nearly a week. She ate take-out and drank too much Caf-Pow and cried and slept on her couch because she couldn't handle you leaving like that!"

"You think I don't know how much I hurt her?"

"Your feelings don't matter! Do you know how long it took for her to convince me that I _wasn't_ taking advantage of her? How many days I worried that I was regardless of what she said?"

"She's not a toy for you to jerk around on a chain!" He growled.

"I'm not jerking her around, Jethro! I'm being there for her like you already preached you would be!"

For a long time, they just stared at each other, neither willing to budge.

And then the steps creaked somewhere above them, and she broke her glare to watch Abby come down the stairs, a robe tied around her waist. She stood on the bottom step for a few minutes, ignoring them both completely before shooting her a look.

She re-ascended the stairs with a call of, "Good night, Gibbs."

Smiling smugly, she led him to the door, "I'll be in around 0600. We can continue our discussion then."

"Jen…" he growled out, but she shut and locked the door before he could say anything else.

* * *

When she re-entered the bedroom a few minutes later, she was greeted to the sight of her young lover sitting on the bed against the pillows, waiting for her.

"Maybe it's your turn to let your emotions out, Madame Director."

Eyes narrowing at the nickname, she dropped the robe and joined her lover on the bed, kissing her softly, "Thank you for the rescue."

"Mmm any time," Abby hummed softly, "Your toy is in the bottom drawer. You know, if you wanted to…"

She kissed her again, "Is that what you want, Abby?"

Abby shook her head, and for a moment, she was disappointed, "I want to make you happy, Jenny. Don't get me wrong, I love the toy. But I can live without it for the night if you don't want to use it."

She smiled, "I'll be right back."

Abby was waiting eagerly when she came back into the room a couple minutes later, toy secured snuggly.

"Come sit on my lap. I want to be inside you."

Abby obeyed with a low whimper, crying out as she took the toy inside her. When Abby was in control, she liked to finger her, liked to hear her come undone slowly, assured by the methodical lovemaking. But when she was in control, she needed it hard and fast; she needed to feel Abby in every way possible, needed to hear their lovemaking. She needed the reassurance that Abby was hers and hers alone, and in this instance, that what Jethro had said meant nothing. That he was just jealous.

Yes, he was just jealous.

"_Jen!_" Abby's legs wrapped around her waist as she buried the toy deeper inside her, "_Jenny, fuck_!" She let Abby ride out her first orgasm as she thrust the toy a bit quicker, nipping at exposed flesh, "_Like that! Yes, just like that_!" She lost her focus as she came, and she heard Abby come again.

She brushed their lips together softly, and Abby moaned as she kissed her back. Breathless, she removed the toy carefully, mindful of Abby's sensitivity, and Abby collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. She was far more relaxed, and as she rearranged the blankets around herself and Abby, she found that her mind was clear.

For a while, all they did was kiss, enjoying the closeness. It wasn't long before the haze of sleep started to claim them. Abby was asleep within minutes, and she placed a kiss on her forehead before joining her. No matter what obstacle they faced next, she knew they'd survive it, as long as they were together.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you thought.**


End file.
